These Things I've Done
by marluxiaheart
Summary: Lust only is contained for small amounts of time, the hunger for a soul wasn't as powerful as the hunger for Maka. Rated M, well, for nice future raunchy material.
1. A Fallen Seminar - A Chance To Improve?

Every Friday night, to commence a long and painful week at school, the staff hosted a "seminar" - basically a fancy way of a lame, supervised party where were still constantly harassed by our professors. Sure, there was free food and drinks, and always some unpopular, shitty, underground band whose drummer was too loud to hear anything but them, play for us. It was a chance to hang out with friends, even though we can do that anytime. Plus, it was a sad excuse to get dressed up and pretend we cared about being here.

To sum the week up, it wasn't too terrible until we reached this Friday evening.

For our assignment, Stein had challenged each of us to a battle, using all of our weaknesses against us - he wanted to see how strong we could withstand the elements, and described it as a 'beneficial, learning experience'. Unfortunately, because Maka is so self-conscious about her fighting, abilities and overall self, she always lets the tiniest things get to her and eat her from the inside out. Every time we have an exam like this, we always end up performing at our worse - which is quite embarrassing considering we once held the top of the class rank, but now we are behind Black Star.

And that's actually an insult, because everyone is slowly losing their remaining, small amount of respect for Black Star.

And now here we are, at this stupid seminar.

I watched her from across the room, they way she thought she could hide behind long, ash blonde bangs and fake smiles. She was surrounded by her friends: Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, while I was surrounded by mine, Kid and Black Star - however, in this moment, my friends didn't matter to me, all I wanted to do was talk to her and pull her away from the other Weapons, to cheer her up and suggest we could get better, but it seemed impossible tonight. Maka never knew how to unwind from our battles, becoming so tense whenever we lose, she often told me just to stay away from her and in some strange way, she knew how to indirectly make me feel guilty without saying anything.

"What's her problem?" Kid pointed over in Maka's direction, squinting his eye so he could get his usual 'perfect' view of everything. I loved Kid like a brother, but it felt like he always wanted to be in the middle of every situation that was completely irrelevant to him.

"She's just upset. It was a long day." I could barely hear myself talking over the loud noises of Black Star eating. "We sort of sucked at the exam."

"I didn't, Tsubaki and I did great!" Black Star shoved another handful of pretzels in his mouth, talking between chewing and spitting out particles of food while he talked.

"Congrats." I said in the most uninterested voice that I could croak out. Kid laughed in agreement, understanding that everyone could care less about Black Star.

Liz nudged Maka, and nodded her head over to me, acknowledging that I was talking about her. I must have store at her too long, watching both of the girls come up and approach us.

"Hey boys!" Liz awkwardly said, trying to sound over enthusiastic about seeing us. "Kid, I need to talk to you," she reached for his arm, wrapping her hand around it and pulling him away from Maka and I.

I swallowed hard, "Um, hi."

"Hi, Soul." Maka said emotionless, her fierce, green eyes felt like they were staring me right down to my core.

"Look," I began, clearing my throat, "I'm sorry. About today, I mean." I had always made my sentences choppy when I got anxious, "We've come a long way, don't you agree? It still doesn't mean we're perfect. Perfection doesn't exi-"

"Perfection doesn't exist." Maka interrupted me abruptly, "I have grasped that concept many times." She looked down at the floor, and focused her attention on her shoes, "Perfection only exists if you're Black Star or Kid. But we're only Soul and Maka. I GET IT."

Everytime Maka yelled at me, my head felt like it was going to spin right off my neck. "Should we just go back to our room? I really can't handle being at this seminar when you're this upset..."

"This upset? Are you implying that I'm embarrassing you?!" She started to get defensive, and after each of her words her mouth hung open wider in shock, "Excuse me, it takes BOTH of us to lose a battle. But usually one of us is more at fault, at just because you're mad that you're always at fault, doesn't mean that you can take it out on me."

Sighing, I grabbed Maka's soft, frail hand and started leading her to an empty table. Despite the fact that she was trying to resist moving, I dragged her along. I pulled out the red, suede dining chair and forced her to sit down in it. Her eyebrows furrowed down, while she tried to hide her eyes under her hair again.

I kneeled down gently beside her, resting my hand on the bare thigh of her long, slender legs. Maka was sure dressed up differently tonight, she wore a deep-purple, velvet dress that barely covered anything. I obviously couldn't complain, I found Maka the utterly most attractive girl in the universe, even though I could never admit that to her. I took a deep breath again before speaking, "Do you want to go back to our room, or stay here?"

Leaving the decision up to her, she spoke slowly, "Let's just go back to our room." She glanced across at me, her once tense and angry eyes filling up with emerald sadness. I nodded, standing back up again then helping her out of her chair. She let go of my hand for a second to brush off her dress and run her fingers through her hair, and then intertwined her fingers with mine again. Even though she only thought of me as a friend, I couldn't help but feel all sensitively shaken whenever I had the chance to hold her.

We started walking to the propped open, wooden doors that lead to the hallway. I exchanged glances with Kid, who gave a 'what are you doing?' gesture with his hands. I used my hand that wasn't locked in Maka's to point at her, then at the door. He snickered a little bit, then mouthed something too sexually profane to pay attention to. I opened the door for her, allowing her to step out in front of me. Watching her walk past, I got a quick glance at the backside of her.

The hallway's lights were dim - probably because the academy couldn't fund enough energy to have all the rooms lit at one time. The only sounds I could hear was the smacking of our shoes on the musty tiles, and my rapid heartbeat that was echoing throughout my entire body. I wanted to say something, just to break the silence, but it almost felt comfortable to me. Once we had got to the stairs to go up to our dorm, Maka stopped walking and turned around.

"S-Soul..." her voice was shaky, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't mean it when I do that to you."

My face froze for a second, then I broke out into my classic, sharp-toothed grin, "It's fine. I'm sorry for doing things that upset you. Just sometimes, I think you're too good of a Miester for me."

Maka's face started blushing into various rosy tones, "That's not true! I think we are perfect for each other!" She paused for a second, her face reddening even more, "Perfect for eachother, by I mean, we, we're perfect partners!" I thought all her stuttering was adorable, and the thought of her putting us together, even in a sentence, chilled me in a good way.

"Hey, I know what you meant." My face started getting warmer. I wish that's how you meant it.

Maka put one hand out to clutch the rail of the stairs, and used the other hand to take her black flats off, "These shoes are killing me." Complaining, she gripped the backs of her shoes and started walking up the stairs. I followed behind her, walking up all four flights to the student section.

Once we got to our room, room 432, I dug around my deep pocket, juggling through my phone, breath mints, comb and finally found the rusty, old key. I turned it around in the lock, and forcefully opened our room's door (the frame was so old, that the door often stuck in it). I turned the light on, letting it illuminate our 'living room', which was merely a couch and an oversized chair of a hideous, ganham pattern, and a big, tube TV that's probably 20 years old. Maka immediately plopped down and sunk into the couch, crossing her legs and her arms to keep warm. I went over to the chair and grabbed her the mint-green afghan she made us, and brought it to her. My clammy and still nervous hands draped it over her shivering body.

"Thank you, Soul." Maka snuggled around under the blanket, immersing everything but her head under it.

"Do you want me to make us some tea?" I asked, heading for the miniature kitchen of our dorm.

"Oh, sure! That would be great." I could almost hear her smiling at my request, "Chamomile, please."

"How could I forget your favorite kind?" I opened the dark, cherry wooden pantry and grabbed the box of tea bags that always conveniently sat in front of all the other contents. I filled a pot with water from the tap, and set it on high heat on our old, gas stove. While waiting for it to come to a boil, I went into our bedroom - a tiny corner of our residence, with a set of bunk beds, a wardrobe for my clothes, a desk with our laptops on it, and a closet for all of Maka's belongings. It was one of those rooms you walked into and knew who owned what. I kept my things neat and tidy, where Maka strategized her items in a messy way, still claiming to know where everything was and that's why she never cleaned up after herself.

I started stripping myself of my stupid, slightly scuffed black shoes, stupid black slacks and stupid white, buttoned dress shirt and threw them into the bin of dirty clothes. I stood in our room, in just my boxers, my skin breaking out in goosebumps - I quickly shuffled through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. I grabbed out a pair of black sweatpants, pausing, I looked down at my chest, contemplating if I needed to grab myself a top. I shrugged, grabbing a Star Wars t-shirt that I had got for Christmas from Blair. I hung the shirt from my shoulders, walking back into the kitchen.

A light steam was rising from the pot, I turned the burner off and poured the scalding water into two mugs, then placed the tea bags into the water for steeping. I picked them up carefully by the handles, and carried them over to where Maka was sitting. I held hers out, watching her struggle to free her hands out of the cocoon she made of her blanket. I laughed to myself, taking the empty seat on the other side of the furniture. She took a cautious sip of her drink, making sure it wasn't going to burn her.

We sat in silence for awhile, sipping at our tea. I picked up the remote and jammed down on the power button until the TV came on with a whine, roar and buzz. Dateline on Investigation Discovery was on, one of the various murder mystery shows that Maka was obsessed with, "Should I change it?" I cocked my head over to look at her, offering the remote if she rejected.

"No, it's fine." I threw the remote in the subtle space between us, watching it act as a barrier for us, reminding me that I couldn't (and probably could never) have her. Maka was looking at me for a second, then laughed softly, "Why did you grab a shirt if you weren't going to put it on?"

I then, laughed too, "Good question..." I took the article off my shoulders and kneaded the fabric between my fingertips, "Isn't it kind of embarrassing that your best friend fanboys over Star Wars?" holding the shirt in front of me, I was observing it's graphics - Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Darth Vader, Yoda... fuck, even I was embarrassed to be myself.

"Well, it's different..." she giggled, nuding her foot at me, "but it sure makes you special!"

"Heh..." I swallowed, blinking a couple times without ever leaving our gaze, "You're something special too."

Maka arched back, trying to force herself not to grin too foolishly, "Oh, Soul! You're so cute." She was spinning around her tea bag by it's string, bobbing it up and down from the water. "You and my dad should be friends if you both think that about me."

"Oh, please don't make me gag..."

We both started geeking out with each other, while a violent reenactment of a stabbing murder played across the flashing display of the TV.

"Look, we need to start working on getting over our weaknesses." She broke the laughter into seriousness, "We cannot afford the bad grades. It's already bad enough that we're late everyday, I at least want Stein to think we're somewhat worth it."

"You need to stop caring about coming out ahead, especially ahead of Black Star. We will get there, we have been there. You need to put whatever is bothering you aside so we can pass this term..." I took a quick drink, allowing her to contradict what I said. She kept quiet, so resumed talking, "When we're battling, you need to think about you... and me. Us, that's what you need to think about. Stop thinking about the outcome and battle spontaneously, and stop thinking about other people when all you need to think about is me and you." I almost choked on my last words.

"You're right, Soul. But you don't get it! Black Star gets so under my skin..."

"Trust me, he gets under mine too, and under everyone else's. But, I really don't give a damn about him or Tsubaki, or anyone else for that matter. I'm not here to surpass them, I'm here to work together with you."

"He's just such a jerk, a screw off and a show off.. And Stein loves him! I just don't understand when there's so many of us who actually put forth efforts and respect."

"Maybe Stein is just worried about him and his focusing more attention on him. Honestly, Maka, I wouldn't even worry about it right now. There are much more important things going on right now."

"Like me and you?"

My whole body was shocked with surprise and pleasure, "Y-yes, like me and you.." I took a long drink of my tea, trying to hide the fact that I was internally freaking out.

"You're right.. Thank you. I guess I just needed someone to be upfront with me about that situation, you know? And I'm glad you're the one to put me into place." Smiling softly, Maka finished her tea and set the empty mug on the floor.

"Hey, no problem." I pretended to yawn, looking at the grandfather clock hidden in the corner. It was 11:30pm, late but not as late as we usually stay up together. I had to admit, I was pretty tired and stressed out from the exam. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep." I stood up, stretching, being careful not to smack my mug against the wall with my clumsy arms.

"So soon? Well, alright..." She watched me get up, and watched me stretch - more like she watched my torso stretch than anything. I don't think she realized that I noticed.

"It's... been a day. Goodnight." I was making my way to our bedroom, before I heard Maka click the TV off and get up from the couch.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too..." She went to go make sure the entrance door was locked, and then came with me into our room. I sat down on my bed, the bottom bunk. Maka stood looking about her piles of clothes looking for her sleep shirts, and a pair of boxers I had given her when she spilled food onto her usual sleep shorts (And for some reason, she hasn't returned them to me). Once she had found them, she turned her back to me, craned her hand around to her upper back in attempt to unzip her dress. After she struggled for a couple seconds, she turned around to see me staring right at her.

"Excuse me, perv, instead of watching me get undressed, can you help me get this unzipped?" She teased me, as I got up off the bed, listening to it squeak behind me, and stood behind her. I swung her silky hair over her shoulder, took a hold of the cheap, metal zipper and pulled it down gently. Her bare back exposed to me, along with the top hem of her underwear. "Thank you, Soul!" She slipped the dress off her shoulders, down her body, and once it was down to her feet she stepped out of it, bending down to grab her shirt. She quickly pulled it over her tiny frame of a body, the turned around to me again, "You're still watching me?"

"N-no! I was just seeing if you needed further assistance!" My stomach got all flustered and I started to feel tense as I threw myself back onto my bed, laying on my side facing away from her. I could hear the cotton of my boxers sliding up her legs, as she snapped the elastic on them once they were on.

"Oh, SURE you were." Maka started climbing the cold, steel stairs up to her bunk, but then stopped, "I have too much crap on my bed to even get up here." She climbed back down, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm much too lazy to throw all that stuff down. I'll just go sleep on the couch.

"You're gonna get your back all cramped if you sleep on that thing." I said, hoping to persuade her into sleeping in my bed.

"And?"

"You'll bitch about it tomorrow."

"HEY!"

"Only kidding, only kidding." I chuckled a bit, "But really, do you want my bed? I'll sleep on the couch..."

"I'm not that large, I won't take up your whole bed."

"Oh?" Did this really just happen?

"Of course not!" Before I knew it, she was crawling into my bed, shoving me over to the other end to make room for herself, "Well, just warning you, I like to steal all the covers."

"Great." I have to admit, I was trying REALLY hard to not act too excited about what was happening. We both only had twin sized beds, meaning we would have to be close if we both were going to fit on here. She grabbed my quilt, pulling it over us. She snuggled up under it, the same way she snuggled under the afghan on the couch, except our bodies were pressed against each other, "Are you comfortable?" I asked shyly.

"I will be in a second..." Before I knew it, Maka was moving my arms to wrap around her sides, she cuddled up close to me, the closest we've ever been, the only thing being between us were our clothes, "Now, I am, are you?" She looked up at me with nervous, trembling eyes.

"Y-yeah..." I groaned out a little bit, feeling my body get tense. I was praying to any type of God to not let me get an erection right now.

"Good..." She shifted around a little bit, her sleep shirt slipping up and my hands slipping under it, now holding onto the bare skin of her stomach and sides. " Goodnight, Soul." And with that, Maka drifted off to sleep in the comfort of my arms.


	2. A Peaceful Night - The Rude Awakening?

I had woken up, my arms still tangled around Maka, except she must have turned in her sleep, because now her back was to me, and I cuddled her next to me like a puppy. I think this was called spooning, and it felt so romantic - except the fact her bed ridden hair nearly suffocated me with the way her head was nuzzled against me. Her hair smelled good, like different types of fruit, she was always crazy about having to smell good all at time, and honestly I didn't mind it at all. The alarm clock in our room was obliterated from one morning that I refused to wake up, so my eyes chased around the room in attempt to see what time it was.

Maka sniffled a bit, winced, and unintentionally grinded up against me while she was trying to move to get herself comfortable again. I gasped sharply, then bit down on my lip hoping she didn't hear my embarrassing sound. I moved my waist back a little bit, but soon her body followed along with mine, grinding up on me again. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as I sat up, looking down on her innocently sleeping. I looked down on my body, finding defined, red marks on my limbs were Maka rested on me. The marks were so intense, it appeared that I had not let go of her all night.

I zoned out on the redness long enough to be startled when Maka's phone started vibrating rapidly on the night stand. Her head dug in the pillow, hands reaching out of the blanket to rub her dry eyes, then reaching for her phone. Attempting to look at it from where she was laying, the rays of sunshine coming through the window put a glare on her screen. She sat up next to me, blinking a couple of times until she could comprehend what was going on.

"My damn father is calling me."

"Then answer it." I suggested, climbing out of bed and standing up.

Maka swiped her screen and held the phone up to the side of her face, "Hi, papa..."

While Maka was busy with her conversation, I went into the kitchen. Placing myself in front of the refrigerator, I could see a slight reflection of myself through the stainless steel. My hair protruded out in many cowlicks, my eyes still baggy as ever, I don't think she could ever find me attractive, considering I am the most pasty, tired looking boy ever. I finally opened the doors, and frigid cold air blew out at me. Without haste I grabbed the bag of bagels, the tub of cream cheese, and the carton of orange juice. Slamming the door with my foot, I threw all of the food onto the counter and stood there, rubbing my arms for warmth.

"Fine, okay." Maka was coming out of our room, still talking to Spirit. She came to the counter, the eased herself into one of the barstools. I could hear her father's muffled talking, and I watched her kick her feet around and rub them together, paying more attention to her appendages than her dad. To be honest, if Spirit was my dad I would find my garbage more fascinating than him. "I'll see you soon." Maka hung up the phone, and looked at me in distress.

"What's going on?" I retrieved a butter knife from the drawer below me, then started untwisting the tie from the bag of bagels.

"I guess I got such a good nights sleep, that I unintentionally made plans with Spirit." Burying her head in her hands, she sighed deeply, shaking her head, "Do you know what this means?"

"That you're spending time with your father?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, come on." I stood there, spreading the cream cheese over the bagel, "Is it really... THAT bad?"

Maka separated a few of her fingers, looking at me with wrathful eyes, "Yes. It is really that bad. Spirit is going to take me to another stupid bar with all these sleazy women offering to do disgusting things for small amounts of money, while I'm forced to spectate and think 'what would mom say if she knew this?'."

I bit my lip, "Well, sorry. You can still cancel."

"That is so easy for you to say. I wish I could just be like you and not have to deal with your parents."

"Oh..." I looked down at my breakfast and suddenly lost my appetite. I slid the food over to where Maka was sitting and went to go lay down on the couch.

"Soul! I didn't mean it like that." I laid down, letting the depths of the cushions consume me. I rested my face upon them, taking in a big scent of musk and dust.

"It's alright." I could hear the barstool's legs scratch on the wooden floor, indicating that Maka had got up and pushed her chair in. I could hear nimble footsteps approaching me.

"Soul, I'm sorry." The blonde slowly sat on the arm of the loveseat, "These kinds of things stress me out."

"I know." I was the king of short responses.

"I'll just go get ready."

"You do that." We looked at each other for a couple seconds, until Maka got up and went into the bathroom. After a couple seconds of silence, I could hear the water from the shower spray on, and the chime of the shower curtain being pushed open and closed. We hardly had got warm water, so it was always a fight to who was going to take the first, and longer shower. I often times thought that showering together would save us water and keep us both warm. But that was only going to be a horny, teenage boy fantasy.

Realizing that Maka was going to be gone for a good majority of the day meant I was left to do whatever I pleased. Somedays, this was nice for me and I was in awe with the idea of alone time, but after the awkwardness and romanticness of last night, I almost didn't want her to leave, I more likely wanted last night to advance. But it would probably never happen.

I could hear the sweet sound of Maka singing in the shower. The words were so sweet and honest, that I could almost fall asleep to them. My eyelids fell heavy, my breathing slowed down and I felt so instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes for a mere five seconds until screaming came from the bathroom.

"SOUL!" I sprang up, looking at the bathroom door.

"Uh, yeah? What?" My temples started to tense up.

"There's a spider! A giant, freaking, spider!" The water abruptly turned off, and I could hear struggling in the bathroom, "Can you please come kill it?"

"Oh, sure..." I quickly made my way to the bathroom, being blinded by the steam from the hot water. I could make out a central figure of Maka, who was crouched on top of the toilet, wrapped in her small, red towel, pointing to a crack in the wall, where a spider was loitering. I grabbed a couple sheets of toilet paper, crumpled them up, the crumbled the defenseless corpse of the bug into it. "Arachnophobia?" I held up the toilet paper casket of the spider, dangling it in front of her worrisome face.

"That's not even funny, Soul! I got scared!"

"And once again, the day is saved, thanks to me." I stepped on the lever of the trashcan, the lip flipping open and I tossed the remains inside of it. I turned around, trying to head back to my vegetation state on the couch, when I felt a moist hand grab mine.

"Thank you, hero." Maka giggled, looking up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her, she looked completely adorable with her hair all wet and shampooed back, with none of her makeup on, and the outline of all her curves were defined through the towel hanging from her body. I wish I could have said something about her appearance, but she would probably get weirded out or think I was joking.

"You're welcome, my damsel in distress." I looked down at our hands, still clutching onto each other.

"I'm going to resume my shower, please feel free to leave now." She half-heartedly grinned at me, gesturing to the door with her head.

"Oh, um, right." I held onto her hand for another second, then let go and walked out, twisting the knob of the door, pulling it shut behind me then let go, hearing the knob lock into the frame. I stood there, pondering on all these thoughts of her. Maybe it was wrong what I was feeling, maybe I'm becoming as obsessive as Spirit is with her. I jumped when I heard the water blast back on, then resumed to take my seat back on the sofa. I turned the TV on, starting flipping through the channels - cartoons, reality TV, old western movies, a documentary about rocks and minerals. I eventually stopped tuning until I got to that weird local station that does all the shows about religion and tourist attractions. I watched some overweight pastor in too tight of a robe give communion to a slutty, girls-only choir who belted out "How Great Thou Art" in different pitches.

My head felt like it was getting heavier, I was trying to watch mindless television to stop all of the eager thoughts about Maka. Sometimes I tried thinking about other girls; Liz, who I had to admit was very attractive but she always got on my nerves, the way she felt she could get away with anything because she was pretty. Patti, I can't find anything attractive about a girl who acts like a second grader. Tsubaki, well, she was just too tall for my liking, which is unfortunate because she's extremely beautiful and has a good heart. Blair, okay, Blair was probably one of the sexiest girls I have ever met, but I can't think about her that way because she sleeps with Maka's dad.

All of these thoughts of other girls, just leads me back to thoughts of Maka, and why I was so smitten with her.

"Soul?" Maka asked loudly through the door.

"Um, yeah?"

"Can you bring me something to wear? Something modest, because you know I'll be with my father and all."


End file.
